Guy Love
by Gracie-San
Summary: A parody of the song "Guy Love" from the episode "My Musical" from Scrubs. Pony visits Johnny in the hospital after what happened in the church, and they sing of their "Guy Love" with Two-Bit interrupting. Oneshot.


**Okay, I was on YouTube as usual, just looking for inspiration to write a oneshot. So I was looking up Scrubs and stuff because I was frustrated and I was mad, and the song Guy Love from the episode My Musical appeared. An angelic choir came out of nowhere and they harmonized and I was like "YES!" so I'm using Pony and Johnny, because this song totally fits them. If you haven't seen that show or that clip, look up "Scrubs – Guy Love" on YouTube. It's priceless, but I have changed the lyrics to accommodate Pony and Johnny though and I'm sorry if I didn't do anything right, I don't know how to do this.**

I was going to go visit Johnny in the hospital, he still wasn't doing any better and the doctors didn't think he can hold out much longer, so I wanted our last moments to be special. I mean, he's my best friend. So I checked in, did all the stuff for you to go into the room and I walked into the white, bland, hospital room. "Hey, Johnnycakes, how are ya?"

He replied, strained, "I'm doing pretty good, could be better I suppose." He paused for a moment and said, "Thanks for coming here, Pony, the doctors told me I wasn't going to make it and I hoped you would come to see me."

I stroked his hair, "Of course. I'd be nowhere else." I looked off into space. "Cue music, please." I started to sing:

_**Pony:**_  
_**Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you "Johnnycakes,"  
The crowd will always make it seem what not it makes.  
**_

Johnny then joined in with:

_**Johnny:  
I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this cake can't take the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
**_

We both started to sing, happy that we both feel the same way about each other, but totally in a non-gay way.

_**Both:  
Then explain our  
Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.  
**_

We grabbed each other's hands and then Two-Bit walked in and said, "Hey what's crackalackin? Wait, what are y'all doing?" He looked so confused, but we kept right on singing.

_**Johnny:  
You ask us 'bout this thing we share,**_

_**Pony:  
And he tenderly replies,**_

_**Both:  
It's guy love  
Between two guys.**_

"What in the hell? Guy Love? Are you guys coming out of the closet? Because if you are, I've been waiting for this moment a damn, long time!" Two-Bit yelled.

_**Johnny:  
We're closer than the average man and wife,**_

**_Pony:  
That's why our matching bracelets say Johnny and Pony._**

We held up our bracelets to show Two-Bit and he goes, "Yep. Y'all are out."

_**Johnny:  
You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life.**_

**_Pony:  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me._**

"Whoa! Too much information, Ponyboy! I don't wanna know about you're sex life!" yelled Two-Bit backing up a little bit.

_**Johnny:  
Hey! I just took out something that was in his mouth**_

_**Pony:  
There's no need to clarify,**_

"Actually, Pony, it would be nicer if you did." I shushed him. This was a special song and he was ruining it.

_**Johnny:  
Oh no?**_

**_Pony:  
Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend,_**

**_Johnny:  
But in a totally manly way._**

"There is nothing manly about marrying your best friend. At all. Let me emphasize the "at all" part." Two-Bit chimed in. So we sung to him:

_**Both:  
Shut up!  
It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky.**_

We emphasize our love by putting our hands to our chests and then holding it up with a goofy look on our face while Two-Bit just blinked.

_**Pony:  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.**_

**_Johnny:  
I'll be there to share the highs._**

Two-Bit applauded Johnny for letting him that high note. I raised my hand to signal that we weren't quite finished.

_**Both:  
It's guy love,  
Between two guys.**_

_**Pony:  
And when I say, "I love you, Johnny,"  
It's not what it implies.**_

Two-Bit jumped in yet again and said, "Are you sure?" And Johnny and I shook our heads and sang:

_**  
Both:  
It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys**_

Then I gave Johnny a hug while Two-Bit says, "Okay, somebody please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

**Okay, if you can't laugh at this, then you have no sense of humor. I was laughing while I made this up and I haven't stopped yet. You gotta love Two-Bit in this one too cuz he is just clueless as can be.**


End file.
